greysanatomyabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
'''Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital '''is a teaching hospital and level one trauma center. It is owned by the Harper Avery Foundation. History Conception The hospital was originally named Seattle Grace Hospital and became a teaching hospital and level one trauma center. The hospital was ranked as first in top teaching hospitals for a surgical residency program. However, when they were suddenly demoted to 12th place, it upset the Chief of Surgery, Richard Webber, particularly as they became a level two trauma center as a result.Dream a Little Dream of Me: Part OneDream a Little Dream of Me: Part Two Webber then brought great change to the running of the hospital, such as appointing Owen Hunt as Head of Trauma, which helped them regain their former level one status.Here Comes the Flood There was later a flood caused by a plumbing leak. When the ceiling fell on a patient in the middle of surgery, trauma was redirected to Mercy West Medical Center. When patient Denny Duquette died, he gave his fortune to Izzie Stevens. She used the money to help Miranda Bailey open the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, which is opposite the ER.Wishin' and Hopin' Merger with Mercy West In 2009, the hospital was having financial problems, as was Mercy West Medical Center. It was later proposed that the two hospitals merge into one and become Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.Goodbye The proposal came to be, starting the merger which proved an unpopular idea with the staff of both hospitals. As the merger would require staff from both hospitals, Richard Webber worked with representatives of Mercy West to pick which staff to keep and which to let go. For her actions, Izzie Stevens was one such person sacked. The merger brought a new intake of residents, such as Jackson Avery, April Kepner and Charles Percy, who clashed with the original residents at the hospital.Invasion The residents of both hospital had viewed each other as staff from two separate hospitals, rather than colleagues of the same hospital. It led to an incident in which a patient died, and the subsequent investigation into which doctor was responsible led to the sacking of Kepner, and the resolution that every resident needed to work together from then on.I Saw What I Saw Hospital Shooting In 2010, grieving widower Gary Clark entered the hospital and shot several people with a gun to avenge the death of his wife. He was seeking out the doctors he held responsible, particularly Derek Shepherd, but shot people who got in his way, were unhelpful to him in his search and were surgeons in general.SanctuaryDeath and All His Friends He killed eleven people and injured seven, before killing himself with his final bullet when faced with the choice of killing Richard Webber or avoiding arrest. The victims included Reed Adamson and Charles Percy, who died, and Derek Shepherd and Alex Karev who survived. The staff of the hospital later had to receive therapy.With You I'm Born Again Plane Crash and Lawsuit In 2012, a group of doctors boarded a plane for Idaho where they would be performing the separation of conjoined twins. The plane crashed en route, leading to the deaths of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan, the amputation of Arizona Robbins' leg and serious injury to the hand of Derek Shepherd. Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang were also injured and traumatised by the event. They were stuck in the woods for four days before rescue.MigrationFlightGoing, Going, GoneRemember The Time The surviving doctors along with the Callie Torres mother of Mark's daughter, later sued the hospital for negligence that led to the plane crash and received $15 million in compensation each. However, the hospital was forced to file for bankruptcy as a result. They had to give up their grade one trauma center status and prepared for a takeover from a company named Pegasus, which proved unpopular due to their strict rules and policies. The doctors who received compensation then came up with the idea of buying the hospital themselves. Richard Webber also invested, with $3 million. However, they needed another investor to succeed, which led the Harper Avery Foundation headed by Catherine Avery to purchase it. When they purchased the hospital, the doctors involved became the new board directors, with the exception of Webber who is a board member, and they were headed by Jackson Avery, Catherine's son, who she selected to represent the foundation. Since the Harper Avery Foundation invested $175 million, a lot higher compared to the rest, they had a greater say in the running of things. For a while, the running of the hospital was in a mess, as the Harper Avery Foundation tried to create a plan for how the hospital would be run. The majority of the board wanted to reopen the ER and the grade one trauma center. However, Jackson said they needed time to look into it. The doctors were unhappy with Jackson running their service, and when Jackson said they intended to put in place a new Chief of Surgery, they became upset with him and the foundation, and the fact that the unpopular Pegasus protocols were still in place. Following a tough day, Jackson decided that they were right. He announced that Pegasus would have no further involvement in the hospital. He also agreed to reopen the ER and trauma center. He reinstated Owen Hunt as Chief of Surgery and he also agreed that the Harper Avery Foundation would follow their input from then on. Jackson then stated that he wanted the hospital to become a leading place for research and innovation, and that he thought the hospital being run by doctors needed to mean something. He proposed that they rename the hospital Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, in memory of the two doctors they had lost and who were a great part of the reason why they had bought the hospital. They agreed, and the hospital was renamed. When Cristina Yang departed the hospital in 2014, she gave her shares to Alex Karev, who is now part owner of the hospital too. However, she could not give her seat on the board. The original investors of the crash are known as the 'Grey Sloan Seven'. Current Staff Board Directors Board Members Department Heads The department heads are also attendings in their chosen speciality. Attendings The attendings noted will not include a repeat of the department heads under their chosen field. The staff included will also have appeared on screen from season ten onwards, as there is a higher chance that they are still working at the hospital. Dr. Dreyfuss is an attending in an unknown field except neurosurgery, as she had once noted that she waited too long for such a person to give a consult. Residents Interns Privileges * Dr. Lauren Boswell - craniofacial surgeon Nursing Staff * Aurora * Bokhee * Ruth * Maria * Michael * Kathleen * Cynthia Youngblood * Andrea Support Staff * Phil Johnson - Head of Security * Dr. Alma - occupational therapist Notable Former Staff * Dr. Cristina Yang - former cardiothoracic fellow and board director who departed in 2014 for job of Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at the Klausman Institue for Medical Research * Dr. Shane Ross - departed with Cristina as he wished to continue learning from her * Dr. Derek Shepherd - Head of Neurosurgery who died in a car accident * Dr. Callie Torres - former Head of Orthopedic Surgery and board director who resigned and took up a job in New York * Dr. Stephanie Edwards - surgical resident who decided working in a hospital was not for her * Dr. Mark Sloan - Head of Plastic Surgery and attending ENT who died in a plane accident * Dr. Lexie Grey - surgical resident who died in a plane accident * Dr. Nicole Herman - former Head of Fetal Surgery who became blind following complications in surgery to remove a brain tumour * Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery - former Head of Fetal Surgery and attending OB/GYN and maternal-fetal medicine specalist who departed following the breakdown of her marriage to Derek Shepherd * Dr. George O'Malley - surgical resident who died trying to save a life * Dr. Izzie Stevens - sacked during the merger with Mercy West * Dr. Charles Percy - surgical resident killed in the shooting at the hospital * Dr. Heather Brooks - surgical resident killed in the shooting at the hospital * Dr. Eliza Minnick - former attending sports medicine orthopedic surgeon and director of the residency program, who was sacked * Dr. Leah Murphy - surgical resident who was sacked for incompetency, later returned to the hospital for a short amount of time having proven her skill at another hospital * Dr. Robert Stark - former Head of Pediatric Surgery for a year Behind the Scenes * The external shots of the hospital is filmed at the VA Supulveda Ambulatory Care Center in Los Angeles and at West Los Angeles College. * Richard Webber is part owner of the hospital, but he is not one of the board directors. Instead, he is one of the board members. * The interns and residents both wear light blue scrubs, while attendings wear navy blue. The staff have ID badges stating their status, with surgeons of attending status having their department speciality named, such as "Cardiothoracic Surgery". References Category:Locations